


A special treatment

by tinacita



Series: Dr. Loki [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel injures herself and acquires an emergency appointment with a specialist</p>
            </blockquote>





	A special treatment

**Author's Note:**

> my 1st TTT submission
> 
> special thanks to my dear friend Dina for her encouragement :)

_Dammit!_ I swore as slumped down into the chair.

Of course my knee would choose NOW to hurt so badly that I can barely put any weight on it.

I had finally saved enough money to plan my dream trip. I had also been able to arrange everything at work, and get the necessary visa required for my one month stay in Russia.

To make matters worse, my regular orthopod was off enjoying his what, 5th vacation this year? _Bastard!_

So now, here I sit, waiting in the doctor’s office with an emergency appointment to see some doctor I don’t even know, and who knows nothing about my case.

_UGH!!!_

After what seemed like an eternity, the nurse came out and helped me back to an exam room.

“Dr. Laufeyson will be with you in a few minutes,” she said as she assisted me onto the examination table.

“Who is he? I don’t ever remember anyone mentioning him,” I said skeptically.

The nurse didn’t even look at me as she responded. “He’s new. He’s a knee specialist from Europe. He’s one of the best in the world.”

Before I could inquire further, she left me sitting on that uncomfortable table.

Shortly after the nurse left, there was a knock on the door. As it opened, I nearly slid off the table.

The most striking man I’d ever seen had just walked into my exam room. He was tall, with dark hair, impeccably dressed, and had the most piercing green eyes.

“Miss Patterson… How do you do? I’m Dr. Laufeyson,” he said in a sultry voice as he extended his hand.

I opened my mouth but was unable to form any words. I just nodded as I continued to stare at him.

He regarded me for a moment, and then opened my chart. “I see that are you experiencing some gross discomfort in your left knee. Is that correct?” he asked.

Again I tried speaking, but to no avail.

“Miss Patterson, are you all right? You seem a bit… flushed,” Dr. Laufeyson said as he approached me.

Thankfully, or maybe not, he touched my knee and I grimaced in pain. That jolt knocked some sense back into me, and I was, at last, able to respond.

“I was out walking a few days ago and some guy couldn’t keep control of his crazy dog and the beast knocked me down. I couldn’t catch myself before I landed on my knee. I can hardly walk, and I’m supposed to leave for my trip in 3 days,” I nervously rambled as his hand was still on my knee.

“Hmmm… that does not bode well at all, love,” he said, walking toward the door.

As he turned back to look at me, I nearly fainted.

He smiled, and said, “I will return shortly. I need to speak to the nurse about your … treatment.”

When the door closed, I fell back onto the table.

_OH MY GOD!!! He has got to be the sexiest man on the planet! And the moment he touched me … I don’t think any man has ever flustered me with a single touch!_

Unbeknownst to me, he had opened the door. I moaned thinking about where else I’d like him to touch me.

I also didn’t realize that he was intently watching as I continued to think about him.

I was startled out of my fantasy when I heard what sounded like the lock on the door. I bolted up to find Dr. Laufeyson with a smirk on his handsome face.

“May I call you Rachel? Miss Patterson seems so … stiff,” he said with a lascivious grin.

I merely nodded. I could feel myself becoming quite overheated as he came closer.

“Excellent. Now, if you have the time, I believe I can … take care of that … ache … which is causing you such distress,” he said.

I opened my mouth the respond, but a throaty sigh escaped instead.

“My my Rachel, are you sure you’re all right? You appear to have a fever of some sort,” the good doctor whispered in my ear.

Despite my best efforts, another groan left my lips.

“Lie down on the table and close your eyes. This won’t hurt a bit, love,” he purred.

As I lay back, I managed to say, “Please be quick Dr. Laufeyson. I despise needles.”

A maniacal laugh filled the room, and I glanced up to see the hot doctor smiling hungrily at me.

“Loki,” he said.

“I’m sorry?”

“Call me Loki, my love, and there will be no primitive needles involved in your treatment. Now do as I asked,” he commanded.

I looked at him a moment longer, then complied. I braced myself for whatever bizarre treatment he was going to utilize.

“Stay still, love,” he instructed.

It was then that I felt a prickly sensation on my knee. Had I opened my eyes I would’ve seen a green haze emanating from Loki’s right hand, enveloping my injured knee.

Just as suddenly as I’d felt it, the weird feeling subsided.

“Phase 1 of your treatment is finished, love. Now … for phase 2,” Loki said lustfully.

I could hear him moving around the room. Then the sinister laugh rang out again.

“Oh love, how did you know that green was favorite color?” Loki asked.

_Green? I’m not wearing any … Damn!_

It was in that moment that I felt his long fingers trailing up my bare legs.

I knew it was inappropriate in all sorts of ways but his touch only magnified the heat that was steadily building in me.

“Mmmm… so you WERE thinking about me earlier, eh love?” he said as he reached the green lace.

I could only sigh in response as his fingers brushed across my drenched panties.

“Let’s work on that ache, shall we?” he said, pressing his hand against the wet fabric.

For as hot as I was, I felt a sudden chill; somehow I was now without my clothes.

And then I gasped as I felt his warm breath on my breast. His lips enveloped my already hard nipple. One hand began massaging my other breast, and his other slowly made its way down my side to rest in between my legs.

I couldn’t stifle the sounds coming out of mouth, especially after he slid 2 incredibly long fingers inside of me.

“Loki …” I sighed as I could feel the pressure reaching a critical point.

He picked his head up to look at me and said, “This… treatment will work much better if you just relax, Rachel.”

Before I could respond he started kissing my neck, and his free hand began rubbing clit.

I cried out in ecstasy as I came around his fingers, and he whispered in my ear, “Very good, my love. But we are FAR from done yet …”

I groaned as he removed his fingers.

“Open your eyes, Rachel,” he murmured. “OPEN!!” he shouted when I didn’t comply quickly enough.

As I did, my arousal rushed back – he was hovering over me, ready to pounce.

“Loki…” He slowly slid into me, and I moaned.

_Oh my God! He’s huge!_

“Oh god, you feel so good!” I cried as he just barely moved.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and lifted my hips to meet his thrusts, pushing him deeper inside of me.

He set a punishing but most enjoyable rhythm. I couldn’t believe that either one of us was lasting this long. I was so close…

Suddenly he grabbed my hips and was so deep inside of me that he hit such a sweet spot that I came undone instantly.

“LOKI!!!” I cried in brain numbing pleasure.

He growled savagely, and then I felt his release inside of me.

“Rachel, my love,” he panted, “Have I… soothed that… ache of yours?”

“Loki …” was the only thing I was able to say.

“Close your eyes, my love,” he whispered as he still hovered over me.

“Thank you,” I sighed, obeying his command.

I heard him speaking to me, very softly, but I couldn’t make out the words.

“Miss Patterson? I’m finished with your treatment now,” he said rather professionally.

I opened my eyes, very perplexed.

He was standing at the counter, writing in my chart. He turned around and inquired, “Are you all right?”

I shook my head slightly, and looked down at my knee.

Dr. Laufeyson smiled, and said, “Your knee shouldn’t cause you any more pain. My methods are quite … thorough.”

I nodded in appreciation if not understanding.

“However, if you should require a … follow-up treatment, here is my card. Please feel free to call me, any time,” he finished.

“Thank you, Doctor,” I managed to say as he left the room.

I sat there for a few minutes, still utterly confused. When I got up to leave, I was stunned at how good my knee felt.

_Bizarre or not, his treatment did the trick!_

After I paid for my visit, I took a cab back home.

I relaxed for the rest of the evening, and took a long, hot bath.

That night, before going to bed, I looked at the card Dr. Laufeyson had given me.

I shrieked when I turned it over and saw what he had written …

_“Any time you need that special ache relieved, just wear those lovely green lace panties, and I’ll make a house call … LOKI”_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks! hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
